I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the interconnection of solid objects, and, more particularly, to three-dimensional geometric and mechanical puzzles. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides a mechanical puzzle consisting of six or more elongated pieces having a polygonal cross-section and a method of assembly characterized by movement of the pieces being assembled in different directions simultaneously.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Means and methods of connecting solid objects have contributed to the advancement of the building industry for many generations. Log cabins using slotted logs as building members are well known. Mortise-and-tenon joints are commonplace in wooden furniture construction.
Also, three-dimensional geometric and mechanical puzzles have been used as a source of entertainment and mental challenge for many years. Such puzzles may appeal both to the intellect and the aesthetic sense of the solver. They typically consist of a plurality of pieces which when properly manipulated will interlock in an assembly to form one or more predetermined geometric shapes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,448.
The number of techniques for connecting the pieces of a mechanical puzzle appears to be limited, and, consequently, the discovery of a new configuration attracts interest from solvers and collectors. The interest arises from practical considerations such as stability as well as difficulty in assembly and disassembly, and also aesthetic considerations such as symmetry.
One type of mechanical puzzle is known as a "coordinate-motion" puzzle. See, Coffin, Stewart T., The Puzzling World of Polyhedral Dissections, Oxford University Press: New York, 1990, Chap. 12. Such puzzles cannot be assembled sequentially, but rather at some stage of assembly they require the simultaneous manipulation of three or more pieces or groups of pieces. Certain puzzles of this type have been constructed in which all pieces must move simultaneously, inwardly during assembly and outwardly during disassembly. No known puzzle of this type has been developed in which identical pieces must move simultaneously in different directions, some inwardly and others outwardly, during both assembly and disassembly.
Additionally, no known coordinate-motion puzzle has been designed in the configuration of three or more pieces interlocked with three or more other pieces such that the total thickness of the assembled configuration is that of the span of a single piece. Such a shape would enhance the stability of the puzzle and simplify packing and shipping.
Moreover, known coordinate-motion puzzle configurations are not typically scaleable. Arrangements of the elongated pieces in which the interlocking mechanism is used at both ends or at several places along their length would allow the connection of large arrays of pieces to form complex structures.